Another Day on Earth
by AmazingGemini
Summary: A New England camping trip several years into the future takes a life-changing turn for two of our beloved characters. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!
1. Introduction

I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill, although I love them dearly. In this story, you will notice two things: Each chapter, title included, is named after a Feeder song (if you haven't heard of this band, check them out!), and each member of the Original Five has celebrated the big 3-0.

Also, as much as I love these characters and their backgrounds, I also wanted to give the majority of them a "real life" profession because I feel so connected to them. I hope that's all right with everybody, because they all still have their "famous" careers, at least part-time!

Nathan and Haley James Scott are still happily married and living in their beautiful Tree Hill mansion. Nathan still works for Fortitude while coaching basketball part-time. Haley still co-owns Karen's Café, and decided to go back to school to get her social work license. With that combined with her natural talent, she found herself dream volunteer gig as a music therapist. They have three kids: James Lucas (13), Lydia Bob (5), and Daniel Chester (3).

Lucas and Peyton Scott moved back to Tree Hill shortly after the series ended with their daughter Sawyer Brooke (7) and then-newborn son Keith Nathan (4), who is just a few months older than his cousin, Danny. Lucas is now a college creative writing professor, and Peyton, inspired by Ellie's cancer and her own complicated childbirth with Sawyer, is a nurse.

Brooke and Julian Baker still maintain their respective careers part-time, but in order to be closer to their family and friends, they each decided to take the education path to inspire the next generation. Brooke teaches fashion art and design and Julian teaches film history. After their surprise twin boys, Jude and Davis (5), were born, they tried but were unable to have any more children biologically. They decided to adopt a baby girl, Charity Rose (6 months), from Guatemala. Together, the couple also started their own international foundation for orphaned children called Baker's Angels.

Quinn and Clay Evans are raising his son Logan (9), and they also have a little boy of their own, Aidan Joseph (3). Quinn is currently four months pregnant. Clay still works with Nathan, and Quinn is a freelance photographer, but has temporarily taken more time off to be a stay-at-home mom.

The first chapter takes place in one of my favorite places on earth, Acadia National Park. Enjoy!


	2. Just a Day

Chapter 1 – Just a Day

 _August 2018_

"Whoo, we made it!" Haley exclaimed from the passenger seat of the rented Hyundai Elantra she was riding in, which had just rolled past a brown sign that read 'Acadia National Park' and pulled into a parking lot with another sign reading 'Mount Desert Island Campground.'

"Maine is beautiful," Quinn commented from the backseat, looking out the window. "I can't wait to take pictures."

"Maybe we'll run into Derek Rivers, Nate," Clay said.

"I don't think he's looking for an agent," Nathan replied from behind the wheel, glancing skeptically at his partner in the rearview mirror.

"It would still be cool to meet him! Why you always gotta shoot me down?"

"I'm not, I just don't think you should get your hopes up. Don't be so sensitive."

"Okay, okay, we agreed that you two would save the lover's spats for the office," Haley chided.

"I think it'd be cool, honey," Quinn cooed. She kissed Clay's hand and placed it over her bulging belly.

Haley pretended to gag. "I need this vacation more than any of you."

"I'm surprised Lucas managed not to get lost," Nathan said.

Haley turned and spotted the silver Ford Fusion several feet behind them. "Funny, he's probably saying the same about you."

"It's scary that Peyton's the most technologically advanced person in that car. I wouldn't trust the others with an actual GPS satellite."

"And you're a walking atlas yourself, Nate. Remember when you got lost on the way to your house from the airport?" Clay teased. Quinn smacked him and gave him a stern look.

"You mean kidnapped? That's low, man."

"Well, we made it to the campsite, so no more roasting, _Clay_ ," Haley scolded. Four years later, she wasn't quite ready to joke about that horrible time. "Hit him again for me, Quinny."

"Ow! That was harder."

The site they had reserved consisted of four yurts in a half circle in front of the water. A fire pit was situated in the center surrounded by logs for seating, as well as two picnic tables and a grill.

Lucas stepped out of the Fusion. "Who's ready to rough it? As the new faculty advisor for the UNC-Wilmington's wilderness club, y'all are in good hands."

Peyton patted his back. "Sure we are, honey. You're a backwoods genius." She shook her head behind him, mouthing 'no, he's not' to the others.

"Uh…how far are we from the showers and bathrooms?" Brooke asked warily.

"Down there." Julian pointed several hundred feet to the community bathrooms down the path. "You probably didn't need to bring your curling iron, baby. Your hair's already been bested by the humidity."

"Gee, thanks." Brooke groaned as everybody but her grabbed their one piece of luggage out of the trunks. She had two more than the rest of them.

"So, what should we do first?" Haley asked. "Clay, Nate, you guys won this trip, any suggestions?"

They both shrugged.

"Ugh, okay, I will go to the front office and get some brochures. We need to check in anyway," she said. "Come on, Quinn, you need some exercise for the baby."

"I do? I mean, I do."

The sisters grabbed their handbags and walked arm-in-arm down the path while everybody else settled in.

* * *

A couple hours later, both rental cars parked at the top of Cadillac Mountain. Due to the size of their group and Quinn's pregnancy, they had opted to drive the Summit Road instead of hike the 1,530-foot elevation. Nathan was relieved for this, because he was feeling uncharacteristically drained of energy.

"Wow, it says we're on the highest point of the eastern seaboard," Haley said as they stepped out, reading from her National Park pamphlet. "If we come here at sunrise, we can see the first light to hit North America! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Yeah, you're on your own with that, you beautiful nerd." Haley smacked her husband's shoulder. "What, I said you were beautiful! It is a pretty great view, though," Nathan added, slinging his arm around his wife as they took in the cerulean Atlantic Ocean and sprinkling of islands below them.

Quinn's camera was already clicking like crazy. Clay jumped in front of the lens, making silly gestures, and she couldn't help but laugh. "I can photograph that anytime, you weirdo, get out of the way!"

A couple feet from Nathan and Haley, Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton from behind, resting his chin on her head. "We should bring the kids here sometime."

Peyton patted his arm. "Before we do that, maybe Sawyer can give you some real camping tips from the Girl Scouts. I've even seen Keith pitch a mean tent out of sheets in the living room."

"Ha ha," Lucas responded sarcastically, while his brother and sister-in-law snickered beside them.

Brooke attached her phone to her selfie stick. "Okay, time for a Tree Hill High class of '06 pic! Well, except for Clay and Julian. And you too, Quinn, technically…"

"Just take the picture, Davis!" Peyton complained as all eight of them clustered together.

"Everyone say hashtag Baker's Angels on three!"

Nobody else did except Brooke and Julian.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan stepped out of his yurt, where Lucas and Peyton were already up and sitting on stumps with mugs in their hands. A fire had been started, and a silver percolator was gurgling over it emanating the aroma of coffee.

"Morning, guys," he said, yawning.

"Good morning, bro," Peyton said.

"Have some coffee. Where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"She's doing her morning journaling." Nathan picked up one of the mugs laid out and helped himself to the percolator. "She's been doing that since grad school. Where is everyone else?"

"Clay and Quinn went on a hike, and Brooke and Julian are on a grocery store run," Lucas answered. "We have breakfast bars, but I thought I could cook us some eggs and bacon, too."

"Cool, what do you guys want to do today?" Nathan asked, sitting on the stump next to them.

"Apparently, there's some Photography in Film festival all day in Bar Harbor, and Julian and Quinn were instantly hooked," Peyton said. "Their supportive spouses don't have much choice, but since it's primarily _German_ foreign films, I think the rest of us should go to the Acadia Brewing Company instead and drink some German _pilsner_. You know, be supportive from a distance."

"Yeah, that sounds way better." Nathan sneezed.

" _Gesundheit_ ," Peyton said pointedly.

"What, are you allergic to my awesome campfire, Nate?" Lucas teased.

"No, but now that you mention it, did you pour kerosene on the firewood? My eyes are watering." Nathan took a sip of the hot liquid. "And did you also pour it in the percolator? This is horrible."

"You're just jealous you don't have my badass skills. I've learned so much as the faculty advisor for the campus wilderness club." Both Nathan and Peyton mouthed along with Lucas as he restated his title. They giggled when he noticed and glared at them.

"Clearly they need to hire out for that position, and demand a resume," Nathan commented.

Lucas opened his mouth in indignation, and turned to his wife. "You like the coffee, don't you, babe?"

"It's…" Peyton pursed her lips. "…a _really_ good try, honey. That being said, I'm gonna text Brooke and Julian to go on a Starbucks run."

"Burn," Nathan taunted.

"You guys suck."

"Well, I'm going to take a cup of…whatever this is to my wife. Although, if I really loved her, I'd just fetch some water from the lake instead." Nathan turned, and felt a branch hit his back.

Nathan walked with both mugs in hand to the yurt he and his wife were sharing. Haley was curled up on the bench outside the opposite entrance overlooking the water, writing in her book. She looked up and smiled as he sat down next to her, handing over one of the mugs.

"Lucas made some coffee on the percolator… don't expect it to be miraculous. Word on the street is Brooke will bring some real stuff back." Nathan kissed her good morning.

"Mmm, thanks." Haley took a sip, and her face contorted. "Ugh, remind me to slap him later. This is worse than Chase's Brain Blaster."

Nathan laughed. "You write anything about me?" he asked.

"Well, I did mention last night…" Haley looked up from her journal and smiled slyly.

Nathan gave her a bemused look. "We didn't do anything last night."

"I mean that we slept uninterrupted for nine hours, and our alarm was the catbirds and coyotes instead of three kids under fifteen," she said with a chuckle

"Well, when you put it that way, sex is a _very_ close second to the best thing about vacation. What do you say we make it symbolic for the second night?"

"Hmm…tell you what, I'll get back to you either tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Deal." Suddenly, Nathan turned his head from her and sneezed.

"Bless you," Haley said.

"Thank you. So I thought we could call the kids. I mean, you know my mom—" He was cut off by another sneeze.

"God bless you." Haley took a good look at his face and brushed her fingers against it. "Are you feeling okay? You're eyes look really puffy and a little sunken."

"Wow thanks, wife," Nathan said, sniffling. Haley raised her eyebrows sympathetically. "I don't know, my allergies have been really bad since we got here."

"Did you pack Claritin?"

"No, which is weird, I never forget it this time of year. I feel a little out of it lately."

"I know, you've really needed this getaway." Haley picked up her phone. "Okay, I'll text Brooke to pick some up…along with tissues," she added as Nathan wiped his nose.

Nathan glared at her mockingly. "So, how do you feel about day drinking? Peyton suggested a tour of the brewing company."

"Nathan Scott, you trying to get me drunk?"

"Hey, you didn't mention you weren't down for an afternoon delight…"

Haley laughed at him. "Good thing you're cute. Your pickup lines are a little rusty."

"Well no matter what we do, we're gonna have a great day, Haley James-Scott."

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes to the early evening sun shining through the yurt. After a few seconds, he remembered collapsing there a few hours prior after lunch and the brewery tour. Immediately looking to his left, he noticed that the other half of the bed was empty. He consciously ignored his pounding headache and stood up, shaking off the grogginess. When he walked outside, he found only his sister-in-law sitting on one of the stumps with her earphones on and a small drawing board in her lap.

Peyton noticed him, and turned off her music. "Well, good evening. How was your coma?"

"Pretty spectacular, especially after all those beer samples combined with antihistamines. Where are our spouses?"

"Well, they haven't had their chance to hunt for Bigfoot in the sightings-famous state of Maine, so they're off on one of their Haley-and-Lucas adventures. Who know when they'll be back. However, I have something you and I can entertain ourselves with." Peyton reached into her pocket and produced a baggie of a familiar green substance. "Interested in resurrecting a high school tradition?"

Nathan laughed. "Peyton Sawyer, aren't you a nurse?"

"I am…and I completely endorse the medical _and_ recreational benefits, especially in moderation." Peyton put her drawing board away in the tote bag beside her.

"If I remember correctly, that tradition had another part to it…and I'm not saying no, but my wife and your husband can only spend so much time searching for a mythical giant."

Peyton swatted him with the bag. "Come on, there's a nicely hidden spot over there."

"Okay…but I have no problem selling you out when those boys in cowboy hats bust us." Nathan followed her, and they both sat down on an abandoned pallet in a clearing behind several tall trees

Peyton noticed her brother-in-law rubbing his arms and shivering slightly. "Are you cold?" she asked skeptically, considering it couldn't have been less than seventy degrees.

"Yeah, I guess a little," he responded sheepishly. "I must be getting the flu or something."

"Here," Peyton said, pulling off her own long-sleeved shirt, which read 'Badass from Beantown' on it. She had her favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirt underneath.

"Uh, that's okay."

"Come on, it's extra-large. I'm hot anyway." Peyton rolled the loose cannabis inside some tinfoil and lit it.

Nathan reluctantly put the shirt on. "Great, I've always wanted to smell like Lucas' cologne."

"That's my perfume, jerk." He shook his head, chuckling. Peyton took a hit and handed over the foil pipe. "Your turn."

Nathan inhaled through the makeshift bowl, letting the scent wash over. Then he started coughing.

Peyton pushed her water bottle toward him. "At least one of us remembered. You always had a delicate throat, Scott."

Nathan took a swig, which quelled the coughing for a second. Then it started again, louder and sounding more painful.

"Nate, are you all right?" Peyton asked, now concerned.

Nathan couldn't answer, and was now bending over, hacking with his arm over his mouth. He lifted his head for a moment, and Peyton saw blood on both the sleeve and his upper lip. She quickly stamped out the bowl.

"Oh, my god. Okay, let's go back to the yurts." Peyton looped her arm through Nathan's, helping him stand, but his knees immediately buckled. Peyton went down with him, breaking the fall.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked, panicked.

Peyton guided him back to the pallet. "It's okay, stay calm. Sit here and put your head between your legs." Nathan did as he was told, breathing hard. To Peyton's relief, she noticed a couple figures back at their campsite. "Haley! Luke!" she yelled, standing while keeping her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

A couple hundred feet away, Lucas and Haley turned. As soon as Haley saw what was happening, she ran fast. "Nathan!" Once she reached her husband, she bent down in front of him, putting her hands on his arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Nathan asked shakily. "This just came out of nowhere."

Haley took off her plaid camp shirt, then wiped the blood on his face. She then kept it pressed there. "We have to get him to the hospital, right? Call 911!"

Peyton was already on her phone. "The nearest UC center is fifteen minutes from here. An ambulance will take twice as long, we should just drive him."

"Really?" Haley asked skeptically. "What if he passes out?"

"Yeah, Peyton, are you sure we shouldn't call 911?" Lucas asked his wife, looking concerned.

Peyton was in nurse mode. "We'll keep him hydrated and compress the bleeding. If he does need to go to an ER, they'll arrange transportation. Trust me, the cell service here is horrible and it would take forever for the ambulance to come down this dirt path. Luke, let's pull the car over here. Hales, stay here with him."

Haley didn't need to be told twice. "It's going to be okay," she said soothingly, dabbing Nathan's forehead with the sleeve of her wadded shirt.

* * *

"Sorry about your shirt, Peyton," Nathan said tiredly. The four of them were sitting in the urgent care waiting room. Haley was next to him with her arm over his shoulders and her other hand on his knee. Although the bleeding had stopped, he still felt very dizzy whenever he moved.

Peyton walked toward them from the water cooler. "It's okay," she said, chuckling and bringing him a cup before sitting down next to her husband. "It looks better on you anyway."

"And it's actually mine," Lucas interjected. Everyone laughed except him, and Peyton playfully swatted him. "I got that at Logan airport." He feigned hurt and betrayal, then laughed too.

"Um, what about my shirt?" Haley teased.

"Well, you look better _without_ it." Nathan nodded at her form-fitting ribbed tank top.

"Aw…"

The moment of temporary lightness was interrupted by a door opening. A woman in dark-blue scrubs appeared. "Nathan Scott?"

Haley stood, slowly pulling Nathan up with her. "I'm his wife, can I come back, too?"

"Of course."

"We'll be here, Hales," Lucas said. "And we'll let the other four know what's going on."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

"So Nathan, tell me what happened." The male doctor before them was glancing at a computer screen displaying his information.

"Uh, I'm still not really sure, it happened so fast. I was smoking…" Nathan glanced uncertainly at his wife, then back at the doctor. "… _hookah_ , and next thing I knew, I was coughing up blood. Then I couldn't even walk to the car."

"Okay, have you been experiencing any other symptoms prior to now? Maybe in the past week or more?"

"Well…it feels like I've been getting a cold or the flu or something, or just really bad hay fever."

"His allergies are always pretty bad in the summer," Haley added. "But something seems different, and that has never happened."

Now Nathan was slightly exasperated. "Come on, I'm fine, it's not like this has been going on constantly."

"People don't have nosebleeds and collapse because of a cold!" Haley argued.

"Your wife's not wrong to be concerned, Nathan. Sometimes symptoms of other conditions mimic those of a common cold, so let me ask a couple other questions. Have you been having headaches and blurred vision?"

"Maybe a little..." Nathan answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, do your teeth feel sore?"

"Actually, yes…I was going to mention it at my dentist appointment next week."

"What could that mean?" Haley asked. "What types of conditions are you talking about? Like, pneumonia or _cancer_?"

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions, Mrs. Scott. What we'll do is run some scans and take some bloodwork. Do you folks live in town?"

"No, we're on vacation from North Carolina," Haley replied. "We fly back from Boston the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, if you just give us your primary care physicians contact information and sign some release paperwork, we can fax the results."

Nathan looked uneasy. "Are you sure this is necessary? How much will it cost?"

"Babe, relax, we have insurance. And you know money's not an issue. This is happening."

Nathan knew better than to argue with his wife of fourteen years. "Fine, wheel me on down."


End file.
